


How I'd Love to Ravish You

by IneffableWitch



Series: Sympathy for the Hanged Man [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Julian is fully capable of being a top but it's very specific, Loving Sex, Oral Sex, Top!Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableWitch/pseuds/IneffableWitch
Summary: “Care for another distraction, dear?”The blush returned full force. And the bedroom eyes. He could feel her skin heating already, and knew he had her. So he was fully expecting it when she carded her fingers through his hair and pulled his eye patch free.“You’re... you’re more than a distraction, you know.”
Relationships: Apprentice & Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian/Rosier
Series: Sympathy for the Hanged Man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582171
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	How I'd Love to Ravish You

**Author's Note:**

> Lets ring in 2020 with being ultra sick and still having to go to work bc capitalism sucks! Oh, and porn. 
> 
> So I'm pretty sure Julian can top -- just that is very specific. I'm hoping I still managed to keep him IC? Let me know.

It was later than he usually got home. Already past dark. So Julian wasn’t surprised to find the shop closed, and Rosier absent. What did surprise him was walking up the stairs to their room, and seeing her sitting on the edge of the bed head bent over a book -- with no clothes on. 

There was evidence she _meant_ to put them on of course. A towel. Now dry but very wrinkled clothes over the arm of a chair. The uncomfortable position she was in. 

This wasn’t the first time she’d done this. And he had to stifle a laugh in his glove. “Am I interrupting something?”

She did that adorable thing where she turned her head to look at him, but couldn’t manage to tear her eyes off the page she was reading. She held up one finger and finished the page she was on. Then looked up. Her brows pulled together and she canted her head to one side like a bird. 

“Julian? You’re home early.”

A glance out the window confirmed it was very much after dark. She jumped to her feet, stricken, setting the book aside on the bedside table. Apparently she noticed a rogue jiggle because she started blushing a moment later. “Aw, not _again_ \--”

He couldn’t help it. He laughed and strode across the room, cupping the sides of her face and kissing her. Rosier startled, and kissed him back, swaying into him. He took a step forward, she took a step back. His hands fell to her hips, and he slid his leg between her thighs, pulling flush against him until she shuddered and groaned into his mouth. 

Even when he pulled away, she tried to follow him. And that never failed to give him a warm fuzzy feeling. “What, hm, what were you trying to do this time, love?”

Now she looked dazed for entirely different reasons and was peering up at him from under her lashes, teeth sinking into her lower lip. “Hm?”

“Reading on the bed in the nude. Is it some sort of new… fetish?” He waggled his eyebrows and grinned at her. 

Rosier buried her face in his neck and bit him. Probably in retaliation, but he liked it, and she knew that, so really, she was inviting him to lift her up and carry her back to the bed. 

“Listen you,” the breathlessness was not lost on him. “--- I miscalculated the power of a spell trying to water the plants. I was changing into dry clothes and got... distracted.”

“Mm.” He kissed her again, tugging her lower lip between his teeth and digging his fingers into her ass. Loving how she stiffened and began to shift against him. Bare skin against leather and linen. 

Then Julian dropped her back to the mattress and went to his knees in front of her, resting his chin on her lap. “Care for another distraction, dear?”

The blush returned full force. And the bedroom eyes. He could feel her skin heating already and knew he had her. So he was fully expecting it when she carded her fingers through his hair and pulled his eye patch free. 

“You’re... you’re more than a distraction, you know.”

That caught him off guard. Even now she was intent on reminding him how much she valued his company. He hummed and kissed the seam where her thighs touched, flushed pink himself. _“Dorogoy…”_

Her legs fell open and she stroked his hair. Loving. Sweet. Julian pressed a kiss to the side of her knee. After a moment he shifted, then put her legs on to his shoulders and nipped at the sensitive skin high on her inner thigh. She yelped, falling to her elbows on the bed and looking down at him with wide, black blown eyes. 

“Tell me where you want me, darling.” He stroked her lower stomach, so lightly he couldn’t feel her through the leather of his gloves. She looked so good he could hardly bear to tear his eyes away from her. “Just relax and let me make you cum.”

“Okay,” she mumbled. Almost shy. 

“So _sweet,_ ” he laughed. Pressing more kisses and bites along her thighs. Teasing her with light touches until she squirmed. Which only made him lean forward and fold his gloved hands over her lower stomach, pinning her hips to the bed. 

He nosed her folds open and went to work. First with fluttering, barely-there touches. His tongue against the underside of her clit. Lips against her folds in an almost chaste kiss. Then licking the length of her sex like she was his favorite dessert. Delving as deep as his clever tongue could go. The bed trembled when she fell back and gasped. 

Her hands tightened in his hair, and he moaned against her. Loving the way she twitched and tried to pull him closer, back arching. The sounds she made went right to his cock.

“Julian!”

For just a moment he withdrew, looking up at her from between her legs. Their eyes met, his heavy with lust. He licked his lips.“Yes, dear?”

“I, you -- _Julian._ ” She shook her head, at a loss for words.

He smirked, and took her clit lightly between his teeth, flicking his tongue across it. Which made her tremble and roll her hips into his mouth. He took his time. Holding her open and kissing every part of her pussy. Getting her as worked up as he could, ignoring the way she whined for more even as it made him thrust against empty air. His cock was throbbing with the need to be touched.

“Oh! Oh, don’t stop, _just like that, please --_ ”

Music to his ears. 

Julian tore himself free of her grip in his hair with a pleased hiss and climbed up her body to kiss her on the lips instead. She made an angry, frustrated noise and thrashed beneath him, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Which only made him harder. Groaning even before she locked her legs around his hips and ground against his clothed erection. 

“Getting a, ah, a little _impatient_ , I see.” He couldn’t keep a roguish grin from his face. “Handsy, even. Well, you can handle me all you like, darling.”

“I’m going to -- to -- oh _why_ did you stop?” Apparently she couldn’t come up with a good enough threat. 

“Because,” he nuzzled into her neck, and spoke lowly into her ear. _“I want you to cum with me inside of you.”_

Her hands clutched at his back and he heard her throat click as she swallowed. “Oh.”

Gentle, he disentangled himself from her and pushed her into the bed, then stood. Watching her and the way she stared as he shimmied out of his boots, and shucked his clothes. She looked so, so good. With her chest heaving, her legs hanging off the bed, and her thighs slick.

Julian leaned down and kissed her again. Because he was never going to get enough of the taste of her lips or the soft sighs she made. Never. 

He slid his hands under her, startling a yelp out of her when he picked her up and settled back on the edge of the bed with her on his lap. Forcing her to wrap her arms around him and straddle him to keep her balance. 

A twitch, a moan, his head fell back and he jerked when she bit at his adams apple. Made a strangled sound of need. He nuzzled into her neck, sighing happily. “I want you more than anything. I could spend hours with you like this, on top of me.” 

And she reached between them with one hand, wrapping it around his swollen, weeping cock, pumping up and down with a ferocious look in her eyes like made his knees weak. 

“Ah!”

She bit him again. Harder this time. Making him go boneless and needy and -- oh he could happily let her take over right now but… 

Julian snatched at her wrist and lifted it over her head. As much as it gave him chills he wanted to be the one to take care of _her_ this time. 

He rolled his hips, nudging against her entrance until she parted and he could slip inside her warmth. It was like setting himself on fire. Especially with the way she clung to him and said his name in a voice like hot, dripping toffee. 

“So good,” he praised. “Oh, I love how you feel…”

The way she tightened around him and dug her nails into him… heaven. 

Starting slowly at first he rocked into her, laying back on the bed so he could get more leverage. Loving the way her eyes closed, the way her face flushed, and her teeth sank into her lip. His fingers sank into her hips as he pulled her into each thrust. Snapping into her hard enough to make obscene sounds echo through the bedroom. Each little noise she made was another victory. 

And oh, he wanted to make her scream. 

_“Eto lyubov, da.”_

Rosier fell forward, bracing her hands on his chest, eyes all heavy, lips parted around each ragged moan. “Oh, oh, yes, please --”

One hand left her hips and slid inside her lips to find her clit. Feather-light touches that made her arch into him and cry out as she came. 

“Julian!”

He groaned, thrusting up into her erratically as her fluttering muscles milked him dry. 

“Rosier…” he breathed after a long moment. 

She was laying against him, utterly relaxed as she dragged her lips from side to side over his chest, catching them in the fine dusting of hair. “Mm?”

He stroked her back. And made no move to pull out of her. 

“We aren’t don’t yet, darling.”

That got her attention. She sat up slightly, and her eyes rolled as that made him shift inside her. “Wha -- but you’ve already --?”

His roguish grin startled a laugh out of her. “We have all night, don’t we?”


End file.
